


Tale as Old as Time

by girlwithcateyes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, M/M, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithcateyes/pseuds/girlwithcateyes
Summary: Years ago, an unlucky prince fell victim to fate and was cursed to spend forever as a beast. He hid away in fear of what he'd become. In a nearby town, a young man struggles to care for his ailing father. In the ultimate sacrifice, he agrees to live with beastly prince. Can our anxious beauty melt this beast's heart? AKA Thvi beauty and the  beast au.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Tale as Old as Time

Long ago, in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. He grew up with everything heart desired available with a wave of his hand. Now our prince was not cruel or unkind or selfish. Quite the opposite. His first thoughts were always of his people and next of his friends. But fate can be a cruel mistress, and he was a victim of it. 

One night, an old beggar woman came to the palace asking for a place to stay. The prince went to invite her in, but hesitated. There had been reports of a killer on the loose. He couldn't just allow anyone in his home. He refused. She asked once more, warning him that appearances are rarely what they seem. But our prince was a young boy and afraid. He apologized and refused once more. 

In a flash, the old woman's disguise melted away leaving a beautiful enchantress in her place. She said that the prince was uncaring to others and as such deserved to be punished. He tried to apologize and explain but she would not hear it. Angered at her treatment by the prince, the enchantress placed a curse upon him and all other inhabitants of the castle. 

The prince would be forced to spend his days as a monstrous beast until he learned his lesson. When the time came, the enchantress would remove the curse. There would be no other cure. How she did not specify what the lesson he had to learn was. The prince and his servants were forgotten by the rest of the world, secluded away in their castle. And, as time went on, lost all hope the curse would be broken. 

~ 

Virgil woke up with a soft groan. He dragged himself out of sleep just enough to turn off his alarm clock before sitting up with a soft groan. He looked at his clock.  _ 8:30 _ , he thought,  _ Time to start the day. _

He got dressed quickly, throwing on a shirt and some jeans before grabbing his hoodie. His hoodie was his ultimate comfort in life, and he never went anywhere without it. Next up was to go make his father breakfast. Virgil made porridge and tea quickly, going to take it to his father's room. 

"Time to get up, dad." He called as he entered. His father, Dee, was lying in bed asleep a grey pallor coloring his skin. Virgil held back a wince. His father had been ill for the past year and a half and so far no one had been able to find a cure. 

Dee sat up with a soft groan. "Dad you should really take the day off work. I can work extra hours today and-"

"I will not force my son to work extra hours at a job that pays pennies because I'm feeling a little off." He gave Virgil a look. "I will be fine to work today. Just like I am everyday." 

Virgil rolled his eyes, setting the tray down in front of him. "This isn't just some cold though. You've felt like this for the past year now. I really think some time off work would help you." 

Dee sighed, going to eat his porridge before stopping. "Have you eaten yet?" He was met with silence. "Why haven't you eaten? Take this." He tried to push the bowl towards his son. 

"There was only enough for one. You need to eat. I pick up something on my way into work. Besides I ate last night." Virgil made to go. "I have to go now but I'll be back by 1." 

He left hearing his father grumbling that "I will not let you go without food so I can get 3 meals a day." 

He shook his head, ignoring the hunger pangs in his stomach. Sure he hadn't eaten in a while, but he was fine. His dad needed it more. After all, he was sick. He needed his strength so he could get better. 

He made his way through town, heading for the book store he worked at since he was 16. The pay wasn't the best but it meant he could stay home and take care of his father. There was only one downside. 

"There you are Virgil!" 

Speak of the devil. 

Virgil sighed and turned around. "Here I am Gaston." He gave the other man his fakest smile. "And I need to get to work, so is there something you need?" 

The man in question gave him a grin. "Why, I was wondering if you would like to get dinner with me tonight?" 

He thought it over. Dinner with the most awful man Virgil had ever met? Or probably not eating tonight? It was a tough call. "I have to stay home and take care of my dad tonight. But I will give you a raincheck, ok?  _ As friends. _ " He tried to emphasize the last bit. Gaston had been trying to get Virgil to go out with him for years. The guy wouldn't take no for an answer. 

The only good thing about it is that it meant Virgil would have enough food to last him all week if he agreed. Which meant he could make make sure Dee actually got 3 meals a day. But he hated leading him on, even if he always emphasized it was a friendly outing. 

"I'm sure your father will be fine for one evening." 

"My father is ill. You know that Gaston. I can't just go anywhere I please, something could happen to him while I'm gone." Virgil made to move away, but Gaston blocked his path.

"You know, you're a lot prettier when you aren't worrying over nothing." He rolled his eyes. 

"Still I can't go tonight. Some other time though." With that Virgil jerked his way around him. He sighed as he came to the bookstore. 

~ 

Virgil was sure that time passes 3 times slower when working. That's how it felt to him at least. It was a slow day at the bookstore, no one really coming in to buy or sell anything. Thankfully he only had half an hour left. 

He was contemplating banging his head off a wall when he heard the bell chime. He looked up to see an older man standing in the doorway. "Hello!" He called. "How can I help you?" 

The stranger approached the front desk where Virgil stood. "I was hoping to sell this book. It's about rare flowers and their properties." He opened the book to a random page. "See? I was hoping you could tell me how much it's worth?" 

"I'll have to get my boss for that. He normally handles apprais-" Virgil stopped. The page depicted what appeared to be a purple rose, only it had a glow about it. "What is that? The flos insidias magicae fabrica?" 

The man startled. "Oh that's a rare flower. It has all kinds of medicinal properties." He shrugged. 

Virgil looked up at him. "It says that a tea from this can cure mortuus est pater disease." 

"Well yes…" 

"My father has mortuus est pater disease! Do you know where I can get it?" Virgil looked at the man with pleading eyes. He'd pay whatever it took, do whatever it took. Healing his father seemed like a dream. A dream that got further and further away with each day, as his father grew weaker. Yet here was hope that it wasn’t a dream at all, but a reality. He only wishes he’d known sooner. Been able to save his father from suffering as much as he had. 

The man looked at him in shock. He seemed to have an internal debate before answering. "Flos insidias magicae frabica grows near here. At the old castle near the capital. I would harvest it and sell it myself but a beast lives there. I wouldn't want to get on his bad side." 

Virgil raised an eyebrow. "A beast?" 

"Yes a beast. I can tell you how to get in if you want. But it's your funeral if you risk it." 

"Please." 

~

The trip to the capital had been easier than Virgil could believe it would be. He'd taken all of his savings, some food, a blanket, and Dee and loaded them into the car. Truthfully he hadn't wanted to drag his dad along but it was a 2 drive to the castle in question. Meaning he'd be away for 4 days. 

He was lucky they had both been able to get time off. Virgil's boss was understanding and kind. He'd happily given him the time off so that Virgil could see his father cured. Dee's boss was harder to convince. But Virgil had been able to wear him down, bringing up that Dee never took off work even now that he was deathly ill. He deserved the time to find a cure. 

Virgil could have sworn his father's smile could light up a room when he burst into their home shouting that he found a cure. Dee hadn't wanted to believe him at first, but Virgil was insistent. Virgil had pointed out that it was worth a shot. That Dee not suffering was worth anything. 

They arrived at the castle after dark. Virgil didn't want to risk anyone seeing them. He circled the outer wall for a few minutes. Finally he found an area of the wall that looked like he could climb it. Climbing over and watching so his dad wouldn't fall, Virgil began his search. 

~ 

Logan had been cuddling with his husband and their son when he heard it. Or well cuddling as best he could. He found it rather hard to hold his family the way they deserved these days. Of course he still held them close as best he could. But his ability to hold his family isn't the point. He heard a clatter from outside. Groggily, he went to look out the window, and gasped at what he saw. 

Two people stood in the garden, clearly searching for something. He could hear one speaking. "It has to be here somewhere." 

He made to go wake up the master, only stopping when he saw Patton move. "Shhh." He whispered. "Go back to sleep. I'll be right back." Logically, he knew Patton would wait for him to come back before falling asleep, but he didn't want his husband to worry. 

Running as fast as he could, Logan tried to think of what these strangers could want. Money? Surely that had to be it. The master had plenty of it. He had to warn him of these intruders. He peered into the room. His master sat on his bed, peering at a picture of himself as a child. He still felt guilt. The poor thing. 

"Sir?" 

"Logan…" He sighed. "I told you not to call me that. We're equals." 

"I'd disagree but that's not why I'm here. It's important." 

"What is it?" 

"There's intruders in the garden." He was out the door before Logan could utter another word. 

~ 

Virgil was panicking. They'd searched half the garden so far and he hadn't seen a single flos insidias magicae fabrica plant. But he refused to lose hope. They'd come all this way to find a cure, and Virgil would find a cure. He had too. Otherwise Dee would die. He couldn't imagine going on without his father. He had to find this plant. 

They were in the center of the gardens when Virgil saw him stumble. "Dad." He turned towards his father. "You need to sit down. There's a bench right there." 

He lead his father to the bench in question before continuing his search. Virgil was comparing leaves with a picture of the plant he brought when he heard something from behind him. It was probably nothing. And then he heard a voice that wasn't Dee. 

"I have to admire the call of a burglar who sits down to relax while trying to break in." 

Virgil ran back to his father at full speed. He couldn't hear his father speak and prayed that he wasn't hurt. He stopped about 100 feet away from his dad in shock. He had to be dreaming. 

Only he wasn’t.

At first he thought it was a person towering over his dad. An extremely tall person. The stranger looked like he was almost 8 feet tall. And then Virgil realized that this…..animal?..... was covered in fluffy coffee brown fur all over. Way too much hair to be a human. Not to mention the tail. Maybe it was a wolf trying to stand on 2 legs? That would make sense. And then his mind registered the fact that this wolf was wearing clothes. Clothes that were way too nice to be dog clothes. They looked like they were meant for royalty. He was trying to figure out what exactly the creature in front of him was when it spoke.

“I’m really not in the mood to deal with burglars today, so how about you tell me what you were doing here and leave. Yes?”   
  


Virgil couldn’t let his dad take the blame for this. He just couldn’t. It had been his idea to come here, Dee couldn’t get in trouble for him. He was sickly; there was no way he could survive in jail. Before he was even consciously aware of what he was doing he found himself running forward. 

“Wait!” He called. “It’s my fault! Please don’t hurt him, he’s sick.”

He could hear his father shouting “No!” as the creature turned around and Virgil was finally able to get a good look at them. Their face was as equally as furry as the rest of their body. Brown eyes sat beneath a pair of dark horns and two fangs poked up from his bottom lip. Virgil looked down and saw blunt claws at the tips of human-like hands. All in all, they reminded Virgil of a teddy bear. He would think they were cute if it weren’t for the fact that he had technically broke into their home. 

“He’s sick?” They asked. 

“Yes. That’s why we’re here. My father… He has mortuus est pater disease.” Virgil felt himself tear up as he spoke. “The only cure is a tea made from flos insidias migicae frabrica.I was told that the flower grows here… In your gardens.”   
  
They raised an eyebrow. “You mean you broke in to… get a flower so you could cure your father?”

Virgil could see the man in question trying to get up and struggling. He turned his attention back to the creature. “Yes. I would have knocked but we were told this castle was abandoned. We didn’t mean to break in. I’ll pay you if need be, it’s just that this flower is so rare and this was the only place we knew of that has it.”

They sighed, a regretful look in their eyes. “I would gladly give you the flower for free but it’s died for the season. It won’t bloom again until spring. If you’d like, you could stay here until then and I will give you the flower the minute it blooms?”   
  
It was Dee who spoke next. “No we can’t. We both have jobs we need to get back to.” He stood up and began leading Virgil to the front gate.    
  
“I could send word out to you once the flower blooms.” Virgil nodded eagerly.

“Please?”   
  
With that Dee had Virgil outside and heading to the car. He stopped once they were in front of it, checking over his son to see if he was hurt. “Are you ok? You shouldn’t have done that! He could have hurt you!”

“Dad! I’m ok. And I was scared for you!”    
  


Dee sighed before getting into the driver’s seat. “Come on. We’re going home. I’ll take first shift.”

Virgil hesitated. It was a 2 day drive back home to their village. Come spring that creature would have to send word out to him and then they’d have to drive there. That was 4 days where the flowers would be bloomed before they could cure Dee. But if Virgil stayed here…. He could get the flower back as soon as it bloomed. Every day counted. And they said they were ok with it. 

“Virgil?” He heard Dee ask. But it was too late. Virgil was running back into the garden, Dee chasing after him. 

“Wait!” He called out. 

The creature- Virgil really need to get their name- stopped and turned around from where they’d been walking back inside. “Yes?”

“I’ll stay with you.”   
  
“VIRGIL!” He heard his dad shout from behind him. 

He turned around. “Dad. It’s a 2 day drive. I can get the flower sooner if I’m here when it blooms. Which means you’ll be cured sooner.”

“But-” 

“I’ll be safe. I swear. And we can keep in touch.” He pulled out his phone. “Please? I want you to have your best chance.”

He saw his father sigh. He looked to the creature behind Virgil. “You promise he’ll be safe with you?”

“I swear on my life.”

Dee gave a final sigh before pulling Virgil into a hug. “I promise that I’ll be hear to get you if anything happens.” 

Virgil sniffled softly. “I know Dad. I love you.”

He knew that Dee was crying softly too, even if he couldn’t see it. “I love you too, my little bat. I will see you come spring.”

Virgil nodded. “I’ll be home with a cure. I promise.”

He stood there and watched as his father got back in his car and drove away. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and looked to see his new roommate looking down at him. “I’m sorry. You must truly love your father to be willing to do this for him.”

Virgil wiped his eyes. “He’s all I have.”

They sighed, guiding Virgil inside the castle. “Well I swear we’ll cre him. But for now, you should come inside. It’s cold I’m sure.”

“I don’t know your name.” They stopped. 

“Hmm?” 

“You never told me your name. I’m Virgil. He/him pronouns.”

They looked sheepish. “Oh uh he/him pronouns for me as too. And I’m Thomas.”


End file.
